The search for safety equipment that utilizes newer methods, features and a more proficient arrangement of the various elements thereof, is continual. The present invention incorporates means for providing breathable air, either through means for engagement to a self-contained source of air, or through means for chemically converting exhaled air into breathable air. The present invention also includes means for illumination, and a plurality of means for isolating the face of a user within a face shield airspace such as to provide a protected breathing space within the apparatus.
Further, this apparatus relates to an arrangement of the elements thereof, each having a function directed to the totality of the environmental requirements and having, concurrently, enhanced functionality as elements thereof work cooperatively to achieve the objects of the invention.
This invention relates to a molded helmet and overlying safety assembly that incorporates within itself a plurality of sub-assemblies providing for a diversity of individual element functioning while simultaneously directing each element of the apparatus, in cooperative arrangement, to the needs of individuals working within, or escaping from, smoke-filled or hostile environments, or environments that have low oxygen levels.